Feed Me
by Barely Berries
Summary: Seijuro hasn't let Atsushi eat any snacks lately; he uses Toumei(Fem!Tetsuya) to support his addiction.


Toumei raises an eyebrow as she sees Atsushi standing in her doorway; unmoving with a plain expression. "Murasakibara-kun? Is there something wrong?" She asks in a monotonous, unchanging voice. He doesn't waver.

"I'm hungry."

She cocks her head to the side and her blue locks pool on her shoulder. "Is it because Akashi-kun ordered you to eat healthy? I have sweets in the kitchen, I won't tell him you ate them."

He shakes his head. "Candy isn't enough right now… I want more."

"More? What do you want?"

"You," She takes a couple of steps backwards as he finally steps inside, closing the door softly behind him. In a matter of seconds, she's pinned against the wall. He threads his fingers through her hair and throws the band holding her hair together somewhere in the corner. "Feed me."

"I suppose I can't just let you starve." She replies. There's a glint of playfulness and lust in her eyes.

Her plump pink lips move with every word; how sweet she must taste, how delicious she must be. The purple giant kisses her, roughly pushing his lips against hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Warm, sweet, tasty, Toumei was everything he had wanted her to be.

They break apart for air and a trail of saliva follows; she looks up at him with an irresistible look in her eyes. That tiny little tongue of hers licks her lips as she stares up at him; at this moment, Atsushi can't be any more grateful that she's in her pajamas.

He lets out a huff of annoyance at the sight of the wrapper covering his candy; he removes it, carefully as to not damage the candy inside. They're easy to take off, and as they drop to the ground Atsushi takes a moment to stare in awe.

"Can we go to the bedroom? It's cold."

Clicking his tongue at the interruption, he lifts her up effortlessly and carries her into bed. The door shuts behind them and he drops her into bed, watching as it arches with her weight. He quickly tears his own clothing articles off and discards them; Toumei doesn't get much time to stare before he's on top of her.

Disguising his movements with another hot kiss, he lets his hands roam down her body. A hand on her breast and another at the hot spot between her legs, god he wanted to eat it all. Toumei holds back a moan as she feels Atsushi brush up against her, rubbing his fingers between her legs and toying with her.

He bites her lip and licks up all the blood, and as much as Toumei wants to complain about it, she can't find the right words. He bites her again, this time on the neck. Her collarbone takes damage too; before long, he's left what look to be hundreds of bite marks all over her body.

Her back arches as he finally travels lower, making an effort of licking his fingers of the white substance on his fingers. Much to her embarrassment, he starts licking her. Her face flushes, but her embarrassment is nothing compared to the overwhelming sensation that came with his touch.

She wanted more.

"Mu-Murasakibara-kun."

He puts one of his long fingers inside of her, and it pokes and prods and feels amazing. Another finger follows, but it's still not enough. "M-Murasakibara-kun…"

"Toumei say 'Atsushi.'"

"A…ATSUshi!" She moans as he hits a particularly good spot. He grins and pulls his fingers out; it doesn't take him long to position himself at her entrance. He leans over her and gives her another kiss; short, sweet, and to the point. "Be gentle. It's my first time."

He nods and pushes himself in until he reaches her hymen; he quickly breaks it and her eyes widen in pain. The tears pool in the corner of her eyes and he easily licks them up; they're salty, Atsushi discovers. "It's okay." He says, and she nods as she wraps her arms around his neck.

A sharp intake of breath enters her lips as he fully enters her; right not the only thing he wants to do is move, and ravish her, but the look of pain on her face is stopping him. They seem to wait there forever before she finally gives him a look of approval.

He starts slow, but that speed doesn't last long. "Atsu…" She moans again, completely unable of finishing his name. Her toes curl as he hits one particularly good spot; "T-there! Do it again!" And he does. Multiple times.

With a small grunt, he finds his way to her lips again and dominates them. This girl was so incredibly sweet, far more than what he had expected. He trails back to her breasts and plays with them until her nipples harden; with no warning, she bites his neck.

"I'm going to…"

"Me too." He replies; they both release themselves at the same time, both panting from the experience. He slowly slips out of her and lets his body fall on top of her. "Atsushi, you're heavy."

"Am I?" He slides off of her and pulls the blankets overtop of himself and Toumei.

She shifts her blue eyes over in his direction. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

He shakes his head. "No. It means that you're my candy and no one else can have you." He pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her, she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ever. You're mine. I won't share. Okay?"

"So, dating?"

"No. Dating is temporary. You're going to be mine forever."

"So then…" She begins, but he interrupts her with an annoyed expression.

"You're just mine, okay! It's not that hard to explain!"

Toumei smiles. "Let's go get milkshakes tomorrow."

"Remember, we're not telling Seijuro anything."

"I think he already knows."


End file.
